Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?
Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams? is the fifth episode of the second season of Monster High, and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 12, 2018. Synopsis As Clawdeen Wolf comes closer to unmasking Scarah Screams' Killer, Cleo de Nile becomes drawn to the new guidance counselor. Meanwhile, Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf are given a proposition that only one can refuse. Episode Opening Scene At Bloodgood's house... Bloodgood wakes up in her bed, noticing the empty champagne bottles on her bedside table and Dracula on the other side of the bed. BLOODGOOD: Dracula! Wake up! Dracula ends up waking up. DRACULA: Heyyy sexy beast... BLOODGOOD: Dracula, you slept over! DRACULA: Oh shit! Well... I can just tell Draculaura I was working- BLOODGOOD: Your daughter is not the only problem! Suddenly they hear footsteps and some humming. DRACULA: Um, who's there? BLOODGOOD: That's... the other problem I was talking about. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): The problem I was talking about was Abbey Bominable... She's the daughter of a very close friend to me, and she was staying in my house. BLOODGOOD: So you know the Yeti? DRACULA: Kinda? BLOODGOOD: Yeah well, his daughter is staying with me for the exchange programme and attend Monster High but her dad couldn't move to here so I welcomed her into my house. And I don't want her to see stuff that's none of her business! DRACULA: True, we all know what happened last- BLOODGOOD: Stop with the chit-chatting and get dressed. DRACULA: Right! Dracula and Bloodgood get dressed. Bloodgood comes downstairs as Dracula leaves through the backdoor. Bloodgood enters the kitchen as Abbey is having breakfast. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): Phew! That was a close call. BLOODGOOD: Good morning. ABBEY: Hello, Miss Bloodgood? Bloodgood sips a bit of her tea. (INTRO) Scene 1 At the lockers, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen are having a conversation when Lagoona appears. LAGOONA: Have you heard what happened to Cleo from the previous night? CLAWDEEN: No! What happened to her? LAGOONA: Well, according to my dad who was told by her dad, she fell off the balcony and was blaming it on some creature thing but they are blaming they think she is imagining it all. CLAWDEEN: Creature thing? LAGOONA: Yeah! Apparently it was snake-like! Cleo walks in the door with Ramses and Nefera by her side. CLEO: Guys! I can walk to class by myself. RAMSES: Cleo, you're not going to class. NEFERA: We're taking you to the guidance counselor! CLEO: But I did see a snake creature attack me! NEFERA: Umm... No! I looked around the mansion and no sign of snake creatures. RAMSES: I have to go and talk to Bloodgood regarding your return. Ramses leaves, while Lagoona continues to tell the ghouls more news. FRANKIE: Poor Cleo! LAGOONA: Yeah! But that's not all... DRACULAURA: What else? LAGOONA: She broke up with Deuce because apparently he's never there for her! DRACULAURA: Aw man! Now, I'm worried! Clawd is coming back at school today and we still have to have our talk and now with Cleo and Deuce... I'm shitting bricks! CLAWDEEN: Relax! I'm sure he's not going to break up with you. DRACULAURA: Oh! Or I can avoid him the whole day therefore we'll never have to have this conversation and remain together! LAGOONA: Umm... Great! Let's see how that works out. Meanwhile, Nefera takes Cleo to Mr. D'eath's office as Deuce approaches. DEUCE: So you break up with me via phone call... Not even in per- NEFERA: Get lost, Deuce! Cleo doesn't want to speak to you. CLEO: Nefera! Shut up and go to work. Nefera leaves. CLEO: Deuce, it was for the best! I know this sounds cliche but it's more about me than you... I'm going through some really dark issues and I think it's good if we remain friends. DEUCE: Fine! Have it your way. Deuce storms off as Mr. D'eath opens his door. D'EATH: Hello... You must be Cleo de Nile! I'm Mr. D'eath, your guidance counselor. Cleo is mesmerized. CLEO: Oh my Ra! Scene 2 In the staff room... RAMSES: I know I shouldn't have taken time out all of your lesson plans today to bring it to your attention that my daughter will be back in school. KINDERGRUBBER: After one day of absence? RAMSES: She fell off a balcony... She claimed she was pushed! But based on her behavior throughout Summer, I don't know. BLOODGOOD: What do you want us to do about it? RAMSES: I want all of you to keep a watchful die on our students! I don't want a repeat like last year! ROTTER: (laugh) Too late, you seem to forget a young werecat who was recently murdered. HACKINGTON: At least that one didn't happen on the school premises so we can't be blamed for that. KINDERGRUBBER: Exactly! I don't see why we're blamed for the student's actions? ROTTER: Is that why you spend a portion of your time locked in your classroom chanting nonsense. KINDERGRUBBER: I will have your information corrected: that THAT nonsense is magic! ROTTER: Then why do you stay after hours in school?... Seems awfuly suspicious. RAMSES: SILENCE! You bicker like children! No questions! I need you all to take this seriously! This school is suffering too much and the humans are already getting suspicious of this school! We have to stop drawing attention to ourselves, understand. Bloodgood, may I speak with you outside? BLOODGOOD: Sure. Ramses and Bloodgood leave. ROTTER: Maybe I should keep a "watchful eye" on you? KINDERGRUBBER: Is that a threat? ROTTER: Consider it a promise. Rotter walks away. KINDERGRUBBER: Well then I guess I will have to break that promise! Meanwhile, Ramses and Bloodgood talk... BLOODGOOD: What do you want to talk about? RAMSES: So, how's Nefera doing here? BLOODGOOD: I mean she's doing her job... When she's not acting like one of the other students or turning up late but as you know my hands are tied on firing her. RAMSES: I love that I have dirt on you! BLOODGOOD: And I hate that your this town's mayor! BLOODGOOD (V.O.): But love that he doesn't know all my dirty secrets. Scene 3 Clawdeen is sitting in Kindergrubber's classroom as she notices someone walking past the door and goes to investigate. Looking, through the dark hallway. CLAWDEEN: Hello? Is anyone here? She turns around and sees Scarah Screams. CLAWDEEN: Scarah? SCARAH: The one and only! CLAWDEEN: Are you alive? SCARAH: Of course not! I'm a dream ghost... You're literally asleep in class right now. CLAWDEEN: Oh right! What are you doing here? SCARAH: I'm here to help you on finding my killer! CLAWDEEN: Wait do you know who killed you? SCARAH: No, but I'm positive it was a woman! CLAWDEEN: How so? SCARAH: I got a scene of rose water and vanilla perfume. CLAWDEEN: So my sister didn't kill you? SCARAH: I guess... Now! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Clawdeen wakes up in class with Kindergrubber yelling. KINDERGRUBBER: WAKE UP! Oh how nice, Miss Wolf! Great that you joined us in the land of the living. In the boy's locker room, Deuce, Clawd, Slo Mo, Gil and Heath gather around in front of the coach. IGOR: So, boys! I'm pleased to announce who gets to become captain... And our nominees are Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. DEUCE: But there can only be one captain? IGOR: I know... That's why I'm going to let you boys decide. CLAWD: You should give up now! DEUCE: Why? CLAWD: Because I need this... I'm going to college don't you think this would look great for my chances of getting in. DEUCE: Well, I don't have a girlfriend and I also need this. CLAWD: Well then! Let's see who's the last manster standing. Scene 4 Back in Mr. D'eath's office... CLEO: ...And now me and my boyfriend have broken up... So, as you can tell I'm not doing good. D'EATH: Oh wow... And this is your first time in therapy? CLEO: Why yes... D'EATH: You should go to lunch. CLEO: Umm... There's still something else I want to discuss. D'EATH: (sigh) Okay? CLEO: Oh my God! I'm boring you? I'm so stupid! D'EATH: Oh no! You're getting too much off your chest. CLEO: Oh no! I'm badgering now... I'll go! But can we discuss this tomorrow?... And maybe fit around a smaller time period... Literally missed first and second period. D'EATH: Of course... But tomorrows Saturday. CLEO: Oh! (awkward laugh) Right! Thanks At lunch... CLEO: GHOULS! You're never going to guess the dream boat I met! LAGOONA: Umm... Cleo! You literally just broke up with Deuce? CLEO: Yeah! But Deuce is a boy... I'm talking about a MAN! FRANKIE: Who? CLEO: Mr. D'eath. Draculaura chokes on her drink. DRACULAURA: Clawd... I'll see you guys later... I have to avoid the boyfriend! Draculaura sneaks away. GHOULIA: (GROAN) CLEO: Yes, Ghoulia! Mr. D'eath is the new guidance counselor. CLAWDEEN: But he's older! And illegal. CLEO: Oh please! I'm probably older than him... Biologically! CLAWDEEN: Cleo, I know you've been hurting and we as your friends are here for you! CLEO: Oh, Clawdeen! I'm fine... Maybe your the one who's hurting? CLAWDEEN: Why would I be hurting? CLEO: Your mission to find out what happened to Howleen... Your weird obsession with being a detective... Maybe your the one who's over compensating for being a bitch to your lil' sis! Good day! Cleo storms off as Ghoulia follows her. LAGOONA: Either she's not wrong... Or is overly defensive. CLAWDEEN: Maybe it's both... I can't deal with anything right now... I've got so many questions with very little answers and it's making me INSANE! FRANKIE: Still on a mission, huh? CLAWDEEN: It's way more complicated than it seems... I had a dream of Scarah during class. FRANKIE: Like a nightmare? CLAWDEEN: No, more like a warning! A spirit who has come to help. LAGOONA: So what'd she say? Does she know her killer? Did Howleen kill her? CLAWDEEN: Actually, no! I don't think Howleen killed Scarah! LAGOONA: Then who? CLAWDEEN: I don't know... But I'm suspicious of Bloodgood. FRANKIE: Bloodgood? Why? CLAWDEEN: She covered up my sisters crimes... She could be doing the same with Scarah. Abbey walks past. ABBEY: What do you want know about Bloodgood? I live with her and can get you access into home. FRANKIE: Umm... Who are you? ABBEY: Abbey! And you? FRANKIE: Frankie. CLAWDEEN: Oh right! You're the exchange student living with Bloodgood right? ABBEY: That's what I said. CLAWDEEN: Oh yeah! Of course. Ghouls, I think we got ourselves a sleepover at Bloodgood's house... Do you think you can arrange that with your guardian? ABBEY: I guess... CLAWDEEN: Thanks! Scene 5 Draculaura is in the library. DRACULAURA: (phew) That was close! C.A.: What was close? DRACULAURA: (screams) C.A.! What the Hell are you doing here? C.A.: Umm... It's a library. DRACULAURA: Oh right! C.A.: I'm guessing your avoiding someone... Clawd, I presume? DRACULAURA: How'd you know? C.A.: Well, Clawd asked me if having a conversation with you is okay. DRACULAURA: Wait.... So you know this conversation he wants to speak to me about? C.A.: Kinda! DRACULAURA: (gasp) You have to spill? Is he breaking up with me? C.A.: Oh no! Nothing like that, actually... He's actually... Well, I'd rather have him tell you. DRACULAURA: Is it good? C.A. nods her head. DRACULAURA: eeeeeek! I literally have the best boyfriend in all of New Salem!... Anyways, what are you doing in the library? C.A.: Oh, it's nothing! I'm just... DRACULAURA: It's okay... You've helped me and Clawd. Allow me to return the favor... On the football field... DEUCE: C'mon man, let me have this! CLAWD: No way! I need this. DEUCE: Well, I need this more! GIL: Can you two stop acting like kids! You're supposed to be best fr- BOTH: SHUT UP, GIL! DEUCE: You know what!? Screw this! I quit... I don't want to be a captain of a team full of backstabbers who would go and vote for Clawd behind my back. Deuce storms off. Meanwhile, the Fear Squad are also practiscing... CLAWDEEN: So, who wants to come to a sleepover at Bloodgood's house? GHOULIA: (GROAN) CLAWDEEN: I'm going to assume that's a yes? Ghoulia nods her head. CLAWDEEN: Great! LAGOONA: Well, I'll come! FRANKIE: Me too! CLEO: Did someone say sleepover? CLAWDEEN: Umm... Cleo- CLEO: Before you say it yes, I know I've been more bitchy than usual but I promise I'll be on my best behavior tonight! Besides, I need a distraction from Nefera and Deuce. CLAWDEEN: Okay! But have you at least kept your Mr. D'eath crush- CLEO: Ehh! In the past of couse! I was joking with you guys! (awkward laughs) Why so serious? FRANKIE: Well good! LAGOONA: Yea, that was creepy! CLEO: OKAY! OKAY! I get it! Abbey walks over. ABBEY: Good news! You all can come! CLAWDEEN: Clawsome! Scene 6 At Bloodgood's front door... CLEO: I can't believe we're actually having a sleepo- Bloodgood opens the door. BLOODGOOD: Good evening, girls! The girls are around the living room, sitting with Abbey and Bloodgood. BLOODGOOD: So girls, where's Draculaura? CLAWDEEN: She's busy. BLOODGOOD: Oh... The silence is awkward, as the girls all take sips of their tea. BLOODGOOD: (V.O.) I guess that means Dracula is available for another sleepover of our own too! Bloodgood stands up. BLOODGOOD: Girls, I need you all to go to Abbey's room and please DO NOT COME OUT! Meanwhile, at Draculaura's house... DRACULA: Draculaura, I have to go to work are you going to be okay alone? DRACULAURA: Dad, I'm a 1,600 year old vampire. What'd you think? DRACULA: Fair enough! Dracula leaves. C.A.: Your dad's cute! DRACULAURA: Ew! So... What books have you been looking at? C.A.: Well, I need to find out what species I am first before I find out who my real parents are. Draculaura picks up a book. C.A.: Have you talked to Clawd? DRACULAURA: Not yet! He's kinda busy. C.A.: (sigh) DRACULAURA: So like you said... We need to find out what species you are first! Scene 7 During the sleepover, Clawdeen looks out Abbey's door as the rest of the ghouls talk. ABBEY: I have never been to slumber party before! FRANKIE: Oh! Well it's fun! CLEO: What are you talking about... You're first time at a sleepover was at mine and even that was a shitshow after a certain little ghost bitch ruined it all. CLAWDEEN: Shhh! LAGOONA: What are you doing? CLAWDEEN: Spying on Bloodgood! I think there's someone else in the house with her. FRANKIE: Yeah! Us... Clawdeen walks out, as Cleo follows her. FRANKIE: Clawdeen! Cleo! What the Hell are you doing? Clawdeen ignores her and continues to leave. CLEO: Relax, I'm only going because I need drama that doesn't revolve around my family life. Cleo leaves. LAGOONA: Well, it's their funeral. Clawdeen and Cleo sneak towards the stairs and peeks down and get a birds eye view at Bloodgood talking with Dracula. CLAWDEEN: I told you she was talking with someone. CLEO: But who? I can't see him. CLAWDEEN: Maybe, if we get closer! Clawdeen and Cleo move forward and see Dracula. BLOODGOOD: (V.O.): Life is strange... It can be full of surprises. Bloodgood and Dracula begin to kiss as the girls are shocked. BLOODGOOD: (V.O.): And things only get even more interesting! Back at Draculaura's house... DRACULAURA: Maybe... your a goblin? C.A.: Ummm... Definitely not. DRACULAURA: Well... Do you have any special skills? C.A.: Well, thanks to my adopted dad, all my current powers were given to me... But I- DRACULAURA: Yes? C.A.: I have a special power that I never use and according to my dad... I can control bones. DRACULAURA: Control bones? C.A.: Whenever I got upset I used to turn people's bones inside out... DRACULAURA: Oh! Well... I used to eat people... So I guess we're not all innocent... Maybe you're an Elemental? C.A.: An Elemental? DRACULAURA: Y'know... Control different types of elements... I'm guessing bones are also included in this. C.A.: I can rock with it... Thanks, Draculaura! They both hug. Scene 8 Bloodgood is in her office, typing on her laptop when Clawdeen storms in. BLOODGOOD: Miss Wolf? What are you doing here? The bell just rang. CLAWDEEN: We need to talk. Now. BLOODGOOD: I thought we had already discussed Howleen- CLAWDEEN: This isn't about Howleen. BLOODGOOD: Then... Go on? CLAWDEEN: You... And Dracula... Are a thing? Bloodgood immediately gets out of her seat and closes the office door. BLOODGOOD: I thought I told you NOT to come out of your room. And I don't have to explain myself to you! Yes, me and Dracula... Are a thing... And if you tell Draculaura, I will not hesitate to... CLAWDEEN: To? Bloodgood stares at her before sighing. BLOODGOOD: Just... Keep it a secret. CLAWDEEN: Or else? BLOODGOOD: Or else I'll make sure to get you expelled! CLAWDEEN: Seriously? BLOODGOOD: Did I stutter? Now... Leave please. Clawdeen is about to storm off when suddenly she notices a bottle of perfume on Bloodgood's desk. BLOODGOOD: I said leave! Clawdeen reads the perfume bottle. CLAWDEEN: Rose and Vanilla...? Oh my god! BLOODGOOD: Huh? CLAWDEEN: I... I was right! You... Killed... Scarah! BLOODGOOD: What the hell are you talking about! CLAWDEEN: Oh my god! You did kill her! BLOODGOOD: C-Clawdeen... Leave. CLAWDEEN: Were you covering for Howleen? Is that what happened? BLOODGOOD: IT HAD TO BE DONE! Clawdeen leans back, afraid of Bloodgood. BLOODGOOD: For... The good of this school. CLAWDEEN: I... BLOODGOOD: You want answers don't you? CLAWDEEN: Yes... BLOODGOOD: I found out Howleen was Invisi Billy's killer some days before she was transferred. In a flashback, Bloodgood is talking to Dracula outside her office. BLOODGOOD: I know the identity of Invisi Billy's killer. DRACULA: What?! Who is it! BLOODGOOD: Howleen Wolf! DRACULA: Clawrk's younger daughter? BLOODGOOD: Yes! DRACULA: Oh god... What are we gonna do? Bloodgood spots Scarah, Deuce and Ghoulia walking in the hallway. BLOODGOOD: I have an idea. You'll go back to my office and I will take care of this. In the library, Bloodgood spots Scarah, Ghoulia and Deuce searching for a book, and she eavesdrop on their conversation. SCARAH: It's this big old one. I remember finding it in my freshman year and reading about various Monster High locations. I'm sure the Catacombs are in there somewhere. GHOULIA: Oh yeah, I remember that book! Though around Invisi Billy's murder, the book dissappeared... DEUCE: Hmm, maybe the killer took it? GHOULIA: Well it would make sense... BLOODGOOD (V.O.): Scarah and her friends were up to something... As they left the library, Bloodgood followed them and saw them heading towards the Janitor's Closet. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): This was not the original plan! Howleen was going to transfer, and I didn't want her to blow it all up just because of her hate boner for Cleo. GHOULIA: Something tells me this is an entrance to the Catacombs and that the person we saw leaving is the killer. DEUCE: I'm on it! SCARAH: No, wait! I'll go. If I get close to him, maybe I can hear his thoughts and know what he's up to. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): And then I got an idea. As Scarah is trying to find the killer, she notices a sillhouette on the window of an empty classroom. SCARAH: Game over, Invisi Billy's killer! Scarah enters the classroom but sees no one in there. However she sees a rope tied to a projector. SCARAH: Huh? Scarah exhamines the rope as Bloodgood, who's been hiding in the school's closet, approaches Scarah from behind and starts strangling her. SCARAH: (BANSHEE SCREAM) Bloodgood keeps strangling Scarah until she dies. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): Scarah's life was the price to pay to keep this school's reputation. I couldn't let anyone mess our plan, and she fell perfectly into my hands. Bloodgood places her head on the rope and knocks the chair below her down. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): It was a pretty convincing suicide scene, but all it needed was the cherry on top. Bloodgood grabs a piece of paper and writes a small suicide note one of the tables, and leaves. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): After killing her, I went back to the office, and pretended to be shocked as everyone else found Scarah's body. Back to present day... BLOODGOOD: The plan remained the same. Your friends saved Cleo so no one else was hurt, thank god, Howleen was transferred and everyone believed Scarah was the killer. Well, except for you. CLAWDEEN: I can't believe it... BLOODGOOD: I don't understand why you're mad at me, Miss Wolf. I was protecting you and your family. CLAWDEEN: Lies! All you cared about was the school and its reputation! Have you no shame in killing a teenage girl and framing her for murder? BLOODGOOD: God knows what could've happened if I didn't step in! Look, I don't care if you don't forgive me... All I want from you is for THIS to stay strictly between us. Believe it or not, I fixed a problem. Please don't create another one. Now... Get to class and forget any of this has ever happened. Clawdeen storms off as Bloodgood sighs. BLOODGOOD (V.O.): As the principal of Monster High, it was my responsibility to look out and protect the school... And if someone got in the way... They would be taken care of. Final Scene After school, Mr. Rotter is walking to his car. He drops his keys and picks them up and standing behind him is the Snake Creature. SNAKE CREATURE: (snarls) Rotter turns around. ROTTER: (screams) The snake creature uses its claws to slice open Mr. Rotter's neck allowing him to bleed to death. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Monster High Episodes Category:Season 2 (Monster High)